fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls, sister to Bubbles and Buttercup and the leader in that wincest. Their father is Professor Utonium, non biologically of course so it's all good. She is the most intelligent and mature of the three, but at times the bossiest. She is also a bit of a nerd. Among the girls, Blossom has one special skill that the others do not possess, the power of "ice breath" which lets her breathe out cold air and create ice (this power has been passed on to her Nano form as well). FusionFall According to the FusionFall manga, when Fuse first attacked, she and Bubbles saved Numbuhs 2 and 5 from the Spawns then with Ben and Numbuh Two retrieved a part that was missing for Dexter and Mandark's EPC laser. They later tried to prevent the ship from crashing but failed; yet the laser still fired but too late to stop Fuse from coming. In the non-existing anymore future, Blossom (now 11 years old) and Bubbles haven't been heard from after the fall of Tech Square, hinting that Fuse's minions might have killed them in the process (the movie in which the player arrives too far into the future shows Blossom and Bubbles battling a Terrafuser). In the past, Blossom helps the player with numerous missions while also being a task handler should the player choose Dexter as their guide. If the player is under the guidance of Dexter, the player can play the mission, Remember Buttercup as a part of their quest to find the missing heroes. Blossom tells the player that losing Buttercup after their last battle with Mojo Jojo was very painful, but she was still able to talk about it with the player. Dexter believes that Fuse is behind this somehow. If the player accepts the mission, I'm Still Standing, after finding Buttercup in Marquee Row, the player can tell Blossom about Buttercup's survival and she is very happy to hear her sister survived (This mission could be accepted no matter which guide is chosen and Dexter eventually learns of Buttercup's survival during the Ms. Missing mission in which the player tracks Buttercup's signal on Dexter's scanners and winds up at the same location). Her Nano is the first the player can acquire after returning to the past after defeating Fusion Eduardo. It is also noted that her Nano has a more spunky personality, her nano also cries when the hero/heroline is defeated, the cry is in different pattern, the Blossom Nano must have cared for the hero/heroline due to the crying. She appears to be a leader of the resistance but tries to relax by having picnics from time to time if her father isn't busy Trivia *It is shown that she has a dislike for Meviled Egg Nog during the Knishmas. *She's the one of the three NPCs that appear in two lairs. The others are Dexter and Grim. *Unlike in FusionFall, the teenage versions of the Powerpuff Girls are supposed to be stupid and absent-minded, as revealed in the Powerpuff Girls epsiode, The City of Clipsville. *she is jealous of ben's heroic leadership Category:Humans